Message Received
by Emmyjean
Summary: A series of text conversations between Molly and Sherlock as their relationship evolves over the months following Sherlock's official re-entry into the land of the living.


Title: Message Received

Author: Emmyjean

Rating: T

Summary: A series of text conversations between Molly and Sherlock as their relationship grows over the months after Sherlock's official re-entry into the land of the living.

Author's Note: Just a note about format – conversations are contained between line breaks. Apostrophes ('''') indicate a shorter time lapse in the conversation (minutes to hours, depending on how you choose to read it). Also, Sherlock's texts end in an "SH". But I'm sure that would have been clear without me saying it – just in case!

* * *

_I need feet from a male corpse. These are too small to conduct the tests properly. SH_

_I don't have any feet I can give you right now at all, male or female – maybe next week._

_Shame. I suppose we'll have to hope for an accident. SH_

_Right. Very sensitive._

_Not sensitive, rarely try to be, and don't apologize for it. How long have you known me? SH_

_Long enough._

_Six years, two months. And one week. In case you truly couldn't remember. SH_

_Seems like that plus another twenty._

_Twenty what? SH_

_Decades?_

_Funny. Seems much shorter than that to me. SH_

_Because I'm better company than you, apparently. LOL._

_LOL? Remind me again how old you are? SH_

_WTF. Women don't talk about their age. OMG. Goodnight Sherlock._

_Utterly ridiculous. Goodnight. SH_

* * *

_Bored. SH_

_Can't help you, sorry! Making dinner._

_What are you making? SH_

_Lamb and potato curry. Have company coming so wanted to do something nice._

_Who? SH_

_''''_

_What company? SH_

_Sorry had to stir. Just some friends from uni days. Nothing formal._

_Boring. Cancel and come to Baker St. We can start that research on postmortem bone marrow degeneration. I have that femur. SH_

_Bring the curry. SH_

_Not a chance. But I'll save some for you. See you Monday._

_Not Monday. Tomorrow. That research is important. Be here by six. Bring the curry. SH_

_Tomorrow is Sunday._

_Very astute of you. SH_

_Fine. But you better have cleaned out your fridge._

_I plan to eat it. Not store it. Fridge space is irrelevant. SH_

_Your appetite has improved since you've been back._

_So has your culinary skill. SH_

_Thanks?_

_Yes. Six. Be on time. SH_

_See you then._

* * *

_Come to Baker St. As soon as possible. SH_

_Please. SH_

_What's wrong?_

_Case. East End. Wear heavy footwear. SH_

_Where's John?_

_John is married. Come quickly. SH_

_''''_

_Are you on the way? Hurry up. SH_

_In the cab. So – basically I'm just a stand-in for John? :P_

_Yes. But he was only a stand-in for my skull anyway. And emoticons are beneath you. Stop. SH_

_Your skull?_

_Where are you? I need to get us a cab to the location. SH_

_If it's such a rush I could have just met you there._

_No. Don't want you going to that area alone and unarmed. SH_

_Thanks. About a block away._

* * *

_This is ridiculous. SH_

_Give it a couple of episodes. You'll be hooked!_

_Why waste my time? SH_

_You're always saying how bored you are. New interests are good!_

_Unless they're bad. As is this show. SH_

_Shut up and watch._

_''''_

_Perhaps the worst villain in the history of television. Or any medium. SH_

_Which? Which one are you on?_

_They look like kitchen appliances. SH_

_Oh Daleks. Just remember they're EVIL._

_Ridiculous. SH_

_Well if you'd watched the show as a child like everyone else did you'd have an ingrained fear._

_I was not, as you might imagine, a normal child. SH_

_No excuses. Now shh and watch._

_''''_

_I missed something. He's married? SH_

_Who is? It's 2:54am by the way._

_I told you I should have started at the beginning. Now I'm lost. SH_

_I knew it. You're hooked. And it started in the 60s. That would take you forever._

_You said you'd told me everything vital. Disappointing lack of meticulousness for a scientist. SH_

_Only you would take the time to text the word 'meticulousness' at 2am just to insult someone!_

_You just did. SH_

_GOODNIGHT! xxxx_

_Xxxx? SH_

_Sorry. I meant zzzz._

_Of course. SH_

* * *

_Molly don't be childish. If you're angry with me just say so. SH_

_why would you think I was angry_

_You never use proper punctuation or grammar in your texts when you're angry. For a start. SH_

_I'm not angry. Just tired._

_You left the lab without a word. SH_

_I told you, just tired. You were busy._

_I was finishing up. You left before I could give you your gift. SH_

_Gift?_

_Ah. You thought I forgot your birthday. SH_

_No. Actually thought you never knew it in the first place._

_I always knew the date. This is just the first year I've acknowledged it. SH_

_Thanks? Anyway, you didn't acknowledge it._

_I told you. You left before I had a chance. SH_

_Sorry, I didn't realize. Can't blame me, you just said you've never acknowledged it before!_

_I should have done it when I arrived. I am sorry. SH_

_Don't, it's fine. Thanks for the thought._

_Tomorrow. Dinner. We'll go to Angelo's. SH_

_Okay._

_''''_

_You know you really dont have to go to any trouble, Sherrlock. Im not angry with you. :)_

_I know I don't. And you know how I feel about emoticons, Molllly. SH_

_Right sorry. Just a bit tipsy. And you spelled my name wrong. LOL_

_Ah, emoticons AND overused chat acronyms. Brilliant. Also, tipsy as in pissed? SH_

_YEs. My jugment is clouded._

_As is your ability to spell. Where? SH_

_Where what?_

_Where are you overindulging? At home? SH_

_No. A pub._

_Alone? SH_

_Yes. Sadly. UNless you count ye olde man who has been talking my ear off for an hour._

_Which? SH_

_I don't know his name. Micheal? Or MIchael? (sp?)_

_No. Which pub, Molly. SH_

_Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese._

_Rather gloomy. SH_

_Matched my mood. Well, 3 hrs ago. Until Ye Olde Michal showed up._

_I'm on my way. SH_

_Okay?_

_Is that a question? SH_

_No. It's an 'okay!'. :)_

_You're doing it again. SH_

_What?_

_Emoticons. SH_

_Sorry. LOL._

_Ridiculous. I'll see you shortly. SH_

* * *

_Get down to Bart's. I need your help. SH_

_I can't. Sick as a dog._

_You can make hot tea when you get here. Hurry. SH_

_Seriously, Sherlock, I think it's strep or something. I'm this close to calling and asking the doctor for some form of penetration._

_Is that appropriate to do over the phone? SH_

_He'll give it to me, he usually trusts me when I say I really need it._

_I'm going to assume you meant 'penicillin'._

_OH MY GOD. Oh my god. Yes, some form of penicillin. Oh god, my phone. Autocorrect._

_Immensely relieved to hear it. SH_

* * *

_Why must a wedding automatically lead to people acting asinine? SH_

_''''_

_Molly. SH_

_''''_

_Do I have to come over there and hand you your phone so that you can answer me? SH_

_''''_

_Sorry! I was busy acting asinine!_

_I noticed. SH_

_Since when is dancing and drinking classifiable as asinine?_

_Since when ARE...etc etc. Not always on their own. Done together, it's generally disastrous. SH_

_You know I hate it when you correct my grammar._

_I know. It's why I do it. SH_

_You want to make me angry? I see the logic..._

_Yes. I make you angry so that I can watch your face flush. It's amusing. SH_

_Right, thanks._

_''''_

_You look lovely, by the way. SH_

_Wow. Thank you. (!)_

_Why are you surprised? SH_

_You're more of a 'I like to watch you flush in anger' than a 'you look lovely' person._

_You also tend to look lovely when you're flushed. That's the point. SH_

_How much have YOU had to drink?_

_Why do you think I have to be intoxicated in order to give you a compliment? SH_

_Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable...etc._

_And what have you deemed 'impossible' in this scenario? Do tell. SH_

_That you would think (or admit you thought) I was lovely without being impaired somehow, ha._

_You're demonstrating an extreme lack of perception. SH_

_''''_

_He's heavily in debt and is about three months away from finding out he has a liver problem. SH_

_Two dances is bad enough, but if you dance a third with him I'll have to intervene. SH_

_For your own good. As your friend. SH_

_''''_

_Who are you talking about?_

_I sent those texts an hour ago, Molly. Do keep up. Luckily you got rid of him on your own. SH_

_Okay, no idea, but thanks? Also, I forgot to say, you look very handsome as well._

_I don't like wearing ties. SH_

_Well, it suits you._

_Would you like it if I wore ties more often? SH_

_Not sure there are many occasions for a bow tie, I'm afraid._

_Your boyfriend does it. SH_

_Who? _

_The Doctor. SH_

_Uh-huh. I absolutely hooked you._

_You have no idea. SH_

_''''_

_Where are you? SH_

_Molly. SH_

_Sorry, should have said bye but you were talking to Greg – walking back now._

_Back where? SH_

_The hotel, where else?_

_By yourself? SH_

_No, I invited a few men back to my room with me._

_Excuse me? SH_

_I'm clearly joking. And they say you're brilliant..._

_Come back. I'll walk you. SH_

_Why? I'm fine._

_I said I'll walk you. SH_

_I'm already halfway there! Anyway, you can't leave, you're the best man._

_Fine. Goodnight. SH_

_Goodnight..._

_I'm sorry I didn't say bye to you before I left._

_''''_

_Are you awake? SH_

_Yes. Couldn't sleep. Watching Dial M for Murder._

_What room number? SH_

_Why, are you locked out of yours?_

_No. I have cake and fruit from the party. I'll bring it. How far into the film are you? SH_

_Really? Strawberries? About fifteen minutes, I can fill you in._

_Yes. I made sure to take extra strawberries. Number? SH_

_312_

_Coming up now. SH_

* * *

_You left your scarf at 221B. SH_

_Which one?_

_The one that I hate. SH_

_Be more specific._

_The hideous one. SH_

_More specific..._

_For God's sake Molly. The one with the obnoxious orange flowers. SH_

_That's where it went! I've been looking for ages!_

_You left it the night we dissected that spleen. That was only two weeks ago. SH_

_Can you bring it to Bart's tomorrow?_

_Come by tonight and get it. I'll get takeaway. SH_

_I can't, I've got a date. Thanks though._

_''''_

_A date? SH_

_On a Thursday evening? SH_

_''''_

_Molly. SH_

_Hi. In the middle of it now actually. Talk to you later!_

_''''_

_Definitely not worthy of a second date. That was brutal._

_''''_

_There's a documentary on 3 about the Mary Celeste mystery._

_''''_

_If you can bring my scarf to the lab tomorrow that'd be great. Nite. x_

_I won't be in the lab tomorrow. SH_

_Oh? How will I get it, then?_

_You've lived without it for two weeks. You should make it another day. SH_

_What's your problem Sherlock?_

_I don't have a problem. You're the one with a missing scarf. SH_

_It's not missing. You have it._

_You're lucky I do. Its sheer offensiveness might have scared off the idiot you were out with. SH_

_How do you know he's an idiot?_

_Idiots seem to like you, Molly. You're resourceful. You work with what you can get. SH_

_Better an idiot than a complete and total bastard, Sherlock. I'll see you when I see you._

_''''_

_Are you awake? SH_

_''''_

_I'm sorry, Molly. SH_

_''''_

_I'll bring your scarf to the lab tomorrow. SH_

* * *

_Did you leave these muffins for me?_

_Yes. Blueberry and banana nut. SH_

_You didn't have to do that._

_A peace offering. I apologize for my tone last night. SH_

_It's fine. Thanks for bringing the scarf._

* * *

_Baker St. tonight. Takeaway and telly. SH_

_What are we watching? _

_Midsomer Murders. SH_

_You watch that show?_

_No. But thought I'd find it interesting. SH_

_You'll hate it. You'll solve all the mysteries five minutes in and be bored._

_An astounding amount of faith you have in me…very moving. SH_

_No. It's just a fact._

_Have you watched it before? SH_

_Yes._

_You enjoy it? SH_

_Yes!_

_Be here by six. Chinese? SH_

_Sure. Works for me._

_Excellent. SH_

* * *

_What are you doing? SH_

_About to get into bed. What's up?_

_Bored. What did you do tonight? SH_

_Watched a Springsteen concert on the telly. You?_

_Cleaned the kitchen. SH_

_You? Cleaned the kitchen?_

_Mrs. Hudson threatened to evict me after I brought in the jejunum. Apparently it has an odor. SH_

_Now I feel awful._

_Why? SH_

_I gave you that jejunum!_

_I do admire your ease with words like 'jejunum'. SH_

_I did go to medical school, Sherlock._

_I know. Is it rude that I don't call you Doctor? SH_

_Doctor what? Doctor Molly?_

_I'll call you whatever you want. SH_

_How about you call me 'too ill to work tomorrow'? I'd love a day off._

_Take the day. We can go somewhere. Don't have a case at the moment. SH_

_Where?_

_Wherever you want. Kew Gardens? SH_

_I can't. Mike needs me to supervise interns tomorrow._

_Boring. SH_

_Maybe. Alas, no help for it._

_Take the day. Kew Gardens, and then I'll take you to the Savoy for tea. SH_

_What? The Savoy?_

_Why not? SH_

_For no reason? On a Tuesday afternoon?_

_Perfect. Why not? SH_

_Because I have to work. That's why._

_Then you owe me a rain check. SH_

_Okay…_

_Saturday. SH_

_LOL. Well, if you want…fine with me. Sounds great._

_Good. SH_

* * *

_Really had a great afternoon. Thank you._

_Glad you enjoyed it. SH_

_Did you? Enjoy it?_

_Of course. I thought that was clear. SH_

_You know me. Always second guessing._

_What are you doing right now? SH_

_Just getting ready for bed._

_Which means? SH_

_What? You know. The usual…brushing teeth, washing face, pajamas._

_Which pajamas? SH_

_Are you asking me what I'm wearing? LOL._

_Just answer the question. SH_

_Um…flannel tartan bottoms. White t-shirt._

_The green and red tartan flannels you wore all the time when I stayed with you? SH_

_Yes. Let me guess, you hate them and they're hideous._

_They are hideous. I don't hate them. SH_

_I'm sure other women have nicer sleepwear. I'm just simple._

_Who cares what other women have? SH_

_All women care what other women have. It's a fact._

_You shouldn't. SH_

_So you actually like my hideous tartan PJ bottoms? ;)_

_I do. I still hate your emoticons, however. SH_

_Ah well. Win some, lose some._

_Go to sleep, Molly. SH_

_Goodnight Sherlock._

_See you tomorrow. SH_

_I don't work tomorrow._

_I'll still see you. SH_

* * *

_My coat smells like you. SH_

_Sorry. Think twice before letting me borrow it next time._

_I wasn't complaining. SH_

* * *

_Awake? SH_

_No. Well, yes, now._

_Sorry. In Harrogate on a case. Needed something to do. SH_

_You know what passes the time nicely at 1am? Sleeping!_

_Can't sleep. SH_

_You said you were bored._

_No. I said I needed something to do. A distraction. SH_

_What's wrong?_

_Mind is racing. SH_

_Interesting case, then?_

_Nothing makes sense yet. It will, I just have to sort it out. I hate this bit. SH_

_What bit?_

_Before I've solved it, when I'm still as clueless as everyone else. SH_

_You're never as clueless as everyone else._

_True. Not helping, though. SH_

_What can I do? Want to call me for a chat?_

_No. Better over text. I'd be curt and irritable in conversation. SH_

_Since when has that stopped you?_

_Since I started doing everything I could to avoid offending you. SH_

_Ah. Turning over a new leaf?_

_With you. Yes. SH_

_What do you mean, with me?_

_What did you do today? SH_

_You really want to hear about my day?_

_I told you. I need distraction. However mundane. SH_

_I'd be offended except it's true. Not one autopsy today. Mundane is right._

_Well this plan is working out well. SH_

_Sorry! My day was boring, can't help it._

_Make something up. SH_

_So you basically want a bedtime story?_

_Don't force me to end the conversation. SH_

_Alright. Not in the mood for teasing, got it._

_No. I told you that. SH_

_Ok ok. Well here's something interesting – there's a new virologist upstairs._

_Upstairs? SH_

_Basically means everywhere else in the hospital except the morgue._

_And? SH_

_He's been down to 'use the lab equipment' five times in the past two days! LOL_

_I assume by your quotations that 'use the lab equipment' is some sort of euphemism? SH_

_No – I just don't think that's what he really wants._

_Explain. SH_

_I think he likes me. Keeps mentioning he's single, etc. It's hilarious._

_I'm not seeing the humor. If anything this is making my mood worse. SH_

_Why?_

_He's not using my microscope, is he? SH_

_YOUR microscope? Now I'm laughing._

_I'm not. SH_

_Come on. I'm trying._

_You can't be stupid enough to expect a story about some idiot virologist sniffing around my pathologist and using my microscope to go over well. SH_

_Please refrain from letting me know when the first date is. SH_

_Don't want to barge in and interrupt a romantic lunch in the lab over chlamydia slides and necrotic tissue samples. SH_

_Are you mental? He's 68 years old._

_Sherlock?_

_You neglected that detail, Molly. SH_

_I was never any good at stories. Also, your pathologist? That's friendly of you._

_I meant for the emphasis to be on 'my'. MY pathologist. SH_

_Okay...don't know how to take that._

_As a compliment. Everyone knows I won't work with anyone else. SH_

_Fine. When I get back we'll discuss my salary. Also I'd like a chauffeur to drive me around._

_''''_

_Sherlock?_

_''''_

_Sherlock...I know you didn't fall asleep. Are you okay?_

_''''_

_Answer me please._

_''''_

_Molly, you're brilliant. Wonderful. SH_

_What happened to you?_

_I need to start bringing you with me on these cases. You can bring your tartan bottoms. SH_

_Did you take something? Where's John?_

_THE CHAUFFEUR, Molly. When you mentioned it I got to thinking back on his mustache and the way he held his cigarette and it made perfect sense. They're arresting him now. SH_

_Oh Christ. Don't disappear on me like that! I was afraid something horrible happened._

_''''_

_What are you doing tomorrow? SH_

_Why?_

_I will be back in London around 9am. Breakfast? SH_

_Not a chance. It's 3am now and your little stunt kept me up all night worrying. I'm sleeping in._

_Sleeping is boring. SH_

_Maybe for geniuses, not for us common-folk._

_You are anything but common, Molly Hooper. SH_

_Do you mean that or was that tongue in cheek?_

_Go to sleep. Sorry I worried you. Text me when you wake up. SH_

* * *

_I'm already eating my leftovers._

_They probably didn't even get a chance to grow cold. SH_

_They didn't. Still warm. Thanks for dinner, by the way, you didn't have to treat._

_I wanted to. For helping me solve the case. SH_

_I didn't though. You did it yourself. You're brilliant, Sherlock. So brilliant._

_A bit too much wine, Molly? SH_

_You drank as much as I did._

_Yes. I don't often drink._

_I know, I was pleasantly surprised. Makes you more mellower._

_More mellower? Redundant. SH_

_Ok, maybe not, if you still feel the need to be the grammar police!_

_Are you annoyed? SH_

_Yes._

_Angry? SH_

_Yes._

_Are you blushing right now? SH_

_Yes._

_Just the face, or is it one of the flushes that goes all the way past your collarbone and down your chest? SH_

_Didn't think you were the type to stare at chests. Too busy and all._

_Answer the question. SH_

_Okay. Pretty sure it's stopped somewhere around my belly button._

_Interesting. Pretty angry then. How can I make it up to you? SH_

_I'll think of something._

_Let me know if you need help with that. I'm brilliant, remember? SH_

_You are. You know you are. You don't need me to tell you._

_But I like it when you tell me. SH_

_Do you?_

_Yes. SH_

_You're mad, and I'm going to bed now before I say something stupid._

_Such as? SH_

_Nevermind, LOL!_

_''''_

_Are you asleep yet? SH_

_Just drifting off. Why?_

_Are you wearing your tartan bottoms? SH_

_Ha, no. Good guess though._

_No? SH_

_No. Shorts._

_Really? Interesting. Is it hot in your bedroom? SH_

_Sherlock...what are you doing?_

_Texting you at the moment. Why? SH_

_Because it sounds a lot like flirting._

_If it were – is it working? SH_

_''''_

_Molly? SH_

_What are you wearing to bed, then?_

_I don't normally wear anything to bed. SH_

_LOL!_

_I'm serious. SH_

_So you're telling me that you're lying there with no clothes on, picturing me in my pajamas?_

_Two-thirds of that is true. SH_

_Do I want to know which two-thirds?_

_I don't know. Do you? SH_

_Goodnight Sherlock._

_Goodnight Molly. SH_

* * *

_Got home alright?_

_Yes. Thanks. SH_

_You regret it, don't you?_

_Regret what? SH_

_Seriously? Kissing me, Sherlock. You kissed me._

_I know. I remember it well. SH_

_Well? Do you regret it?_

_I don't do things if I know I'm going to regret them later, Molly. SH_

_Thought maybe it was spur of the moment._

_It wasn't. Believe me. Although I had hoped it would end in some other way than you asking me to leave. SH_

_Sherlock, you have to understand. You know I've been mad about you for ages, so long that I can't even remember when it started, and all of a sudden a few months ago you started acting like maybe you fancied me too_

_And I just didn't want to face it because I was too nervous that if I did, I would turn out to be wrong and my heart would just explode. In a bad way. Then tonight, when you kissed me, I just...it was so brilliant._

_And I wanted you to stay, wanted to ask you to stay so badly, but it's just so new and unexpected that I didn't know how to cope. I really hope I didn't put you off, I've just wanted this for so long and I want you to be sure of what you're doing._

_Okay?_

_So, are you? Sure, I mean, that this is what you want?_

_Sherlock?_

_SHERLOCK._

_Sorry. Was hailing a cab. SH_

_A cab?_

_Yes. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. SH_

_What? You just left!_

_I have something to say to you. For once I'd like to say it in person. SH_

_Is that alright? SH_

_God yes. I'm afraid I have my tartan bottoms on though._

_Perfect. See you in a minute. SH_


End file.
